Published patent application DE 10 2011 010 178 A1 discloses such a measurement sensor. The measuring tubes are coupled to oscillators in pairs, wherein two superposed measuring tubes form an oscillator. The coupling over the respective distance, however, is highly rigid, so that large constraining forces and mechanical stresses between the coupled measuring tubes are to be expected; these affect the accuracy and sensitivity of the measurement sensor in a foreseeable manner. It is therefore the object of the invention to remedy this situation.